tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber Alter (Fate/Erebos)
Rider | color = Black | birthplace = Britain, England | birthday = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 164 cm | weight = 56 kg | alignment = Lawful - Evil | base of operations = Trifas, Romania | master = Antoaneta Raducan | command seal = TBA | class skills = A+ EX | personal skills = Evaporation of Sanity A Monstrous Strength B- Independent Action B+ | authorities = | phantasm = Cage of Argalia Gryphon |tblColour = #FF1493 |textColour = #FFC0CB }} |master=Antoaneta Raducan |HGW=Twilight Holy Grail War |series=''Fate/Erebos'' |strength=B |endurance=B |agility=A |mana=D |luck=A |phantasm=C |cskill1= |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2= |cskill2value=EX |skill1=Evaporation of Sanity |skill1value=A |skill2=Monstrous Strength |skill2value=B- |skill3=Independent Action |skill3value=A- |np1=La Black Luna |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank=C |np2=Casseur de Logistille |np2target=Anti-Unit (Self) |np2rank=B |np3=Cage of Argalia |np3target=Anti-Army |np3rank=C |np4=Gryphon |np4target=Anti-Army |np4rank=B+ |np5=Fusberta Atlantes |np5target=Anti-Fortress |np5rank=A++ |qualclasses= }} is the corrupted Saber-class Servant of Antoaneta Raducan in the Twilight Holy Grail War of Fate/Erebos. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is |アストルフォ|Asutorufo}} ( ), one of the |シャルルマーニュ十二勇士|Sharurumānyu Jūni Yūshi}}. In the Legend, he is the son of an English king, and one of twelve faithful . Among the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, Astolfo is said to be the most handsome, eternally optimistic, and completely lacking in sense. As the legends go, Astolfo was quite the ladies' man. As a cousin of , Astolfo is included among those twelve-- that being said, Astolfo was famed as "weak" in legends. Astolfo has created many legends as he was an adventurer who flew to all over the world and even reached the in the end. Through his journeys, he had won numerous such as his flute, his grimoire, and his shining golden lance. Astolfo brought rise to various legends on the back of mounts like a griffin and the famous Rabicano, but particularly famous among them is something inconceivable for this world—the . Although many are the glorious tales of Astolfo, it is said that he has made just as many mistakes. He was continually defeated in riding tournaments, fell victim to many thaumaturgical traps and even lost—in a matter of hours—the reason that he had picked up at the moon. However, Astolfo never faltered; he did not seem to consider failure or defeat as blunders in the first place. He has been blackened by the Grail and as a result, all of his desires laid bare. He is now a mostly stable and sometimes mindless, Servant that only wants to fulfill his desire of being able to adventure around the world again. Appearance Saber is an androgynous-looking boy who is fancily dressed. Beautiful beyond all compare, he states that his hair ornaments, which seem like something a princess would wear, are an "irresistible proof of friendship" that he uses to restore peace to his depressively mad boon ally, Roland. His appearance is contrary to the legend of being said to be the most handsome among the Twelve Peers of Charlemagne, and though extremely unexpected, it is natural for legends to become distorted. He purposefully dresses as a girl because he likes cute things. His gender in the servant status was written "le Secret♪". However, after being blackened, Saber tends to wear what his status deem him. He always wears black and his weapons are also all the color of the Underworld. Unlike his normal form, Saber keeps his long hair untied and he constantly describes himself as beautiful. Astolfo (Alter).jpg|Saber Alter getting ready for combat. Casual Astolfo (Alter).jpg|Saber Alter without his armor. Personality Saber is known in his legend for being eternally optimistic and completely lacking in sense, and he can be called "curiosity in human form." As a Servant more concerned with the current prospect of a second life over all else, he is one who will, with or without permission from his Master, instantly leave when not in conflict to indulge in the pleasures of the world. He greatly enjoys physical form rather than the usual practice of being kept in spirit form except for battle, and obtaining permission to do so is enough to cause him to dance for joy. He is a frightfully unparalleled blabbermouth, prone to speaking on and on until those involved lose all rationality. His conversations, with no ill intent on his part, have a way of meandering toward maximum social awkwardness. His hobby of adventuring gets himself mixed up in an assorted amount of mischief due to him constantly popping up everywhere. Since he has no wish in special to entrust the , this Servant's motivation greatly fluctuates depending on whether or not he likes his Master. The type who is frankly straight with the person he came to like, regardless of said person being of the opposite or the same sex. Saber leaves all hard decisions as a matter for his heart to decide on the spot, following the course he deems most fit. He does as he pleases without regret, and such obviousness, of course, would be hard to fathom from anyone other than him. He decides to save Sieg entirely on such a pretense, and not knowing how far he will be able to help, simply states "I'll keep helping him until I stop." Compared to his normal form, Saber has more or less the same personality. He is slightly more rougher around the edges but is more or less a very tame Alter. However, he is quick to anger if anyone questions his appearance. Relationships Role Fate/erebos Abilities As a Saber, he possesses formidable parameters and is excellent in close-quarters combat. He also relies on his powerful Noble Phantasms. His power as a Blackened Heroic Spirit is considered somewhere between first-rate and second-rate. This clashes with his legends since they portray him as generally 'weak'. However, as an Alter, this has been completely disregarded. Saber's main weapons are a sword and chain mail. His Noble Phantasms include , Cage of Argalia, Gryphon, and . Unlike many other Servants, he is a Heroic Spirit whose true name does not bring about any inherent weaknesses if it is exposed. Saber has a slender sword hanging around his waist, though it is not a Noble Phantasm, its sharpness was incomparable with commonplace weapons held by other rank-and-file soldiers. Normally when summoned as a Rider, he doesn't use his sword much. However, summoned as a Saber and further empowered by being Blackened by the Holy Grail, he is quite proficient with the blade although he still prefers to use his blackened golden lance. Category:Characters in Fate/erebos